Miyuki Chabashira
|height = 165.3cm |weight = 54.9kg |date of birth = |age = 15 |status = Alive |occupation = Student |affiliation = Karasuno High School *Class 2-5 |team = Karasuno's Girls' Volleyball Club |number = 5 |position = Setter |debut = Chapter 1 |japanese va = Yume Miyamoto |images = yes }} Miyuki Chabashira ( Chabashira Miyuki), also known as Yukirin (ゆきりん) thanks to Yu Nishinoya, is a second year student at Karasuno High School's Class 2-5 and a setter in the girls' volleyball club. Appearance Miyuki is a beautiful young girl with average height. She has medium-length, black hair that shines blue in bright places in a ''hime'' cut style while it is slightly curved; also she has big, shiny blues eyes with pinks tints in the bottom–it is sectoral or partial heterochromia with a extremely rare eye color (pink to violet). Miyuki is very athletic and has a perfect slim body with perfect measurements, her hips are the most noted part–due to that, she is very strong when talking about her legs. She is usually seen with her school uniform, which consists of a white blouse, red ribbon, and a grey skirt; unlike many girls, she uses a long white sleeved sweater that buttons below the ribbon with golden buttons that reaches below her skirt instead of a black blazer. She also uses pink small socks and common Japanese shoes.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. She usually wears a orange shag bracelet in her right wrist. When at practices or matches, Miyuki uses her hair in a high ponytail. Personality Miyuki is a outgoing and friendly girl that gets along much better with girls than with boys. She is quite calm and quiet but is more open to friendships than Yumeko Hoshinomiya. Although all that, she can be quite agressive and uses her martial arts' knowledge to appeal to violence when talk doesn't work; apparently, she started doing that due to Yu's influence. Talking about him, Miyuki passes most of her time with Yu and she is quite carefree when he is around, changing her behaviour a bit, something that is noticed by who is near her. It is quite obvious that Miyuki has a huge crush in Yu and she doesn't even try to hide it since she believes that he should know by himself. Abilities Overall Abilities: Miyuki is a very strong girl for someone of her frame; she is underestimated but has a vast knowledge about martial arts due to her particular classes when she was younger. Miyuki is constantly kicking Yu since he is always flirting with other girls;Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. besides showing that she is quite jealous of him,Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. it also shows that she is very strong herself.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Statistics Relationships Yu Nishinoya Yu is Miyuki's childhood friend and they know each other since they were kids and always lived near each other. For a while, Miyuki has been loving him in a romantic manner but he would never notice her feelings and make her feel bad about it; even in high school, she didn't tell him about it as she fears that their friendship would never be the same if she tell him about it, so Miyuki keeps secret. She also feels hurt when Yu flirt with other girls and set her anside, that is why she is constantly scolding him about it. In general and excluiding her feelings part, Miyuki and Yu are very close and trusts each other absolutely. They are always together and Miyuki is the only girl that Yu doesn't flirt with and threats normally like he would treat a guy, showing that, above all, he feels comfortable around her and so she feels when she is with him. When Miyuki asked if she was important to him, he answered that she was the most important person in his life. Although she knew that he may be considering her just as a friend, she wanted to believe that he said that in a romantic manner and he perharps has feelings for her as well.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 2. Yumeko Hoshinomiya Miyuki presented herself to Yumeko but was practically ignored by her. She recognized Yumeko's surname and was utterly impressed when she remembered that she was from the Hoshinomiya Family.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Trivia *Her name has the ideograms for "tea" (茶), "pillar" (柱), "charm, fascination" (魅) and "snow" (雪). *Miyuki's nickname gave by Yu is derivative from Mi'yuki'. **It is based on Yukiko Asai's nickname. *Her birthday is on christmas. *Her star sign is capricorn. *Her favorite snack is ice cream.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 2. *Her favorite subject is geography. *Miyuki is ambidextrous and so is Yu. *She hates plums, especially sour plums. References Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Karasuno Students Category:Karasuno's Girls' Volleyball Club Category:Wing Spikers Category:Japaneses Category:Chabashira Family